Lelouch's Room
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is being lazy so C. C. decides to clean his room for him.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge started doing a corny dancing routine around the living room. C. C. asked, "What are you up to?"

Lelouch said, "I'm doing a new dancing routine that I've been practicing for a few weeks."

C. C. replied, "But you haven't been going to dance practice."

Lelouch said, "They banned me for accidentally breaking a bunch of stuff."

C. C. replied, "I finally finished cleaning my room earlier."

Lelouch said, "Thank goodness. It was getting hard to break into your room and read your diary without falling over stuff."

C. C. replied, "Stop invading my personal space."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of invasions."

C. C. asked, "Have you cleaned you room recently?"

Lelouch burst into laughter and said, "I haven't cleaned it in over five years."

C. C. sternly said, "You need to clean it."

Lelouch whined, "My room doesn't need to be cleaned. It's full of organization and eloquence."

C. C. replied, "I'll clean your room if you refuse to."

Lelouch was excited to get a chance to be lazy so he said, "Okay."

C. C. went into Lelouch's room and saw that the floor was littered with hundreds of ripped homework assignments, expired food, and several broken pieces of technology. C. C. went into the living room and said, "I'm going to go get some new cleaning supplies."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

C. C. said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I have strong feelings for myself too."

After C. C. left Lelouch called Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch said, "Hi Suzaku. I have a favor to ask you."

Suzaku stated, "You ask a favor from me everyday. What do you want today?"

Lelouch replied, "I wanna borrow your diary."

Suzaku asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "I feel like reading something that will make me burst into laughter."

Suzaku replied, "My diary isn't that funny."

Lelouch said, "It's full of things to make fun of."

An hour later C. C. came home and said, "I'm going to start cleaning your room."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

C. C. went into Lelouch's room and started sweeping up the garbage that was on Lelouch's floor. C. C. put a bunch of the garbage into a garbage bag. She put the first bag of garbage into the hallway so she would have space to clean the rest of the room.

Lelouch looked around and saw the bag of garbage. He started digging around the garbage bag. After seeing what was in the garbage bag he burst into his room. He walked up to C. C. and said, "You can't have this stuff thrown away."

C. C. replied, "It's garbage."

Lelouch said, "I need those homework assignments."

C. C. replied, "But you ripped all of them to shreds."

Lelouch said, "I'm hoping that my teachers will at least give me sixty percent for being creative enough to do so much damage to the homework assignments."

C. C. replied, "But you didn't do any of the math problems."

Lelouch said, "That's the teachers' problem. Plus you can't throw away any of this food."

C. C. replied, "It's expired."

Lelouch said, "But there's several bags of chips."

C. C. looked at one of the bags and said, "That bag expired in 2013."

Lelouch replied, "The chips look fresh enough."

C. C. said, "Go watch something informative on the TV."

Lelouch replied, "Fine." Lelouch went to the living room and started watching a documentary about soap dispensers.

C. C. continued cleaning Lelouch's room. She looked around and noticed that the walls had tons of ketchup and mustard on them. C. C. sighed and started cleaning the walls. She said, "I love Lelouch despite the fact that he's the least clean person in the history of creation." C. C. spent an hour cleaning the walls of Lelouch's room.

C. C. looked at Lelouch's bag and noticed that it was full of dirt. C. C. walked to the living room and asked Lelouch, "Why is your bed filled with dirt?"

Lelouch said, "I'm planning on littering Suzaku's bed with dirt for April Fool's day. I practiced how to do that by dumping a bag of dirt on my bed."

C. C. went back to Lelouch's room and started vacuuming the dirt off his bed. She accidentally tripped over the vacuum cleaner and fell into a pile of comic books. She looked around and saw a drawing that looked like her. She picked it up and found out it was a drawing of her. The drawing had a heart around it. C. C. blushed while looking at it. She whispered, "Lelouch is so immature that I often forget that deep down he's a darling sweetheart."

C. C. realized that Lelouch had a pile of drawings. She said, "I'm sure that Lelouch likes to draw a variety of things." C. C. started looking at the pictures and realized that over half of them were drawings of her. Of course Lelouch had drawings of other people including himself, Batman, and Tony Jay. C. C. smiled and said, "The one thing that Lelouch's room and mine have in common is that they both have a shrine to that wonderful actor."

Lelouch had so many drawings that it took C. C. over a half hour to dig through them. C. C. realized that Lelouch had drawn over one hundred pictures of her. C. C. was confused by it so she went to the living room and said, "I have a few questions. Can you answer them?"

Lelouch said, "Whatever."

C. C. handed a pile of drawings to Lelouch and asked, "Why have you been drawing so many pictures of me?"

Lelouch said, "I haven't been drawing that many."

C. C. replied, "You wrote the date on each one. You've been drawing a picture of me everyday all year."

Lelouch blushed while saying, "I drew them, because I love you."

C. C. replied, "But you rarely ever tell me that."

Lelouch said, "Because I don't want people to think that I'm a sentimental dork. Lloyd told me that if I reveal my most heartfelt emotions to people I'll be a lame laughingstock. He said in order to be considered one of the cool kids I have to be a fun loving troublemaker."

C. C. replied, "Lloyd is a social outcast. Why do you always take his advice?"

Lelouch said, "Lloyd's really rude and immature which makes me like him."

C. C. held hands with Lelouch while saying, "Lloyd's opinions hardly matter. I want you to be honest about how you feel."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Okay. By the way how did you find out that I had so many drawings of you?"

C. C. replied, "I admit that I got sidetracked by it. I'm sorry for being nosy."

Lelouch said, "We all have noses so you shouldn't feel bad about having a nose."

C. C. giggled and responded, "Despite how eccentric you are I love you with all my heart."

Lelouch said, "That's cool."

C. C. angrily replied, "Please don't talk like that."

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. I love you more than anybody else." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

C. C. said, "By the way I finished cleaning your room."

Lelouch replied, "Whatever."

C. C. angrily said, "Ahem."

Lelouch said, "Thank you for cleaning my room. You rock. By the way have you ever drawn a picture of me?"

C. C. replied, "Of course. I have enough drawings of you to make a coloring book."

Lelouch said, "It seems like you're guilty of making too many drawings too."

C. C. replied, "Yes, I suppose we're both hypocrites."

Lelouch said, "Maybe that's why you and I belong together. We're equally judgmental and unfair."

C. C. replied, "That's one of the worst romance lines I've ever heard, but I love it anyways."

Lelouch said, "Your half compliment confuses me, but I oddly loved the sentiment."

C. C. giggled while saying, "We're so weird."

Lelouch said, "I love you and I love being a weirdo which is what make us our relationship so good."

C. C. replied, "You really need to work on the way you word things."

Lelouch said, "Fair enough."


End file.
